


Late night nostalgia

by Azbiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Missing Scene AU, Season 1, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: title |Late night nostalgiachapter | 1/1rating | PGcharacters/pairings | Angel/Buffysummary | “A quiet night,” she manages to repeat, mesmerized because she has never seen him look so lost.notes | This is set before the episode Angel in season one. Buffy does not know angel is a vampire.Again mushos Thanks To Linara Philipps for putting up with me and betaing it with all my pickyness.She is wonderful!Also Title of the fic comes from the song that inspired it. Its called Rubik's Cube by Athlete





	Late night nostalgia

The moment passed and drifted away like autumn leaves gliding in the air. It disappeared when his large hand let go of hers.

There was no kiss on that night.

****  
“Funny. I feel like you should drop the word 'apocalypse' or something,” she says with a small smile.

He smiles back. “It’s been a quiet night.”

When he looks up at the sky, his gaze seems lost in the bright stars. The moonlight makes him look so much larger, and Buffy notices the curve of his jaw line, the definition of his Adam's apple, the sharp lines noticeable even in the darkness. His nearness makes a shiver run through her. He is so different and yet, just for a second, he looks like any other guy looking up at the stars as if looking for some sort of answer. It makes her wonder how perfectly her head would fit between the space of his shoulder and his chin.

“A quiet night,” she manages to repeat, mesmerized because she has never seen him look so lost.

His head lowers toward her, and his whole demeanor shifts until he looks like he's been found again. Now that his dark eyes are on her, they seem to search for something inside her. Do they find it? Perhaps, because out of nowhere, skin meets skin and her hand is engulfed in his. Buffy's eyes flicker down; her palm looks so small against his, and yet it feels so right. He holds it lightly, and the moment fills with his tenderness. Buffy gulps, suddenly aware of the importance of this moment. Whatever answer he is looking for, she wants him to find it in her.

“I just wanted to see you.”

When she hears the whisper, she knows that a reply should be given; every nerve of her body is attached to her hand, though, and she can’t make her mouth work.

“I figured this was the place to find you,” he continues. He looks around the cemetery, but like anchors to the seabed, his eyes pull back to hers. Whatever he would have said next is swallowed back when she leans into his personal space and he invades hers in response.

She wants to hold onto this moment forever, sees herself getting lost in him - in his kiss.

“You were all I thought about in class,” she confesses. He seems surprised for a moment, his mouth agape as he steps back slowly. “All day in fact,” she tries desperately to no effect. Something has changed within him; he might as well be miles away. With a sigh, she looks away. 

The moment has passed and drifted away like autumn leaves gliding in the air. It disappears when his large hand lets go of hers.

She won't get kissed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my old lj to here


End file.
